1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable communication devices and, more particularly, to portable communication devices that include wireless communication functionality that may provide logging and reporting of wireless network parameters.
2. Description of the Related Art
The proliferation of wireless communication devices has been nothing short of amazing. Communication companies are constantly striving to increase the coverage area of their wireless telephone networks, and manufacturers are constantly increasing the functionality of communication devices such as mobile telephones, for example, to include such features as web browsing. Accordingly, more and more people are using personal communication devices to transfer larger and larger volumes of data via connections to wireless telephone networks, wireless wide area networks (WAN), and the like.
However, along with this growth in the popularity of wireless services, comes the problem of efficiently upgrading the wireless network infrastructure to accommodate that growth. Although quality of service is becoming increasingly important to the users, network upgrades can be costly. As such, it may be desirable to prioritize upgrades based where the need is greatest. Network engineers may constantly monitor the network trying to determine network characteristics such as network traffic patterns, congestion, coverage area deficits, and so on. However, gathering the network characteristic information to make accurate determinations may not be an easy task.